Cuidando de un Bebé y otros recuerdos
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Yaoi. Sirius y Remus viven juntos, y los Potter les dejan por un día a Harry. Los recuerdos llegan de forma desordenada a las mentes de sus dueños, al igual que los besos. Lime, 16 Multitud de ideas coaccionadas


**Cuidando a un Bebé** (y otros Recuerdos)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**Nota2:** Una pequeña Advertencia. Está enredado. Si, si, me cuesta de por si separar escenarios, y en esta ocasión, con todos esos recuerdos dando vuelta, me costó mucho más. Así que… cualquier duda, me avisan n_nU. Es una mezcla de ideas.

**Nota3:** Contiene ligeras insinuaciones a ser una continuación de algunos fics míos y al Marauders! Crack de Irati. No son indispensables, pero hay algunas cosas.

**Cuidando a un Bebé** (y otros Recuerdos)

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**One-Shot**

Era una tarde relativamente común. Un piso silencioso, silencio roto simplemente por una suave respiración, familiar para aquellas paredes.

Un ruido en la chimenea. Dos, realmente, y el piso se llenó de pasos acelerados, aunque silenciosos.

Aquel que dormitaba plácidamente en el negro sillón con una revista de Rolling Stones en el pecho, se despertó ligeramente, viendo una castaña mirada a través de unos anteojos, a medio palmo de él. Naturalmente, gritó.

- ¡Joder, Cornamenta! ¡Más consideración en estos tiempos!- farfulló levantándose de un salto, con el corazón en el puño.

- ¡Shhht!- le hizo callar la voz femenina de cierta pelirroja que tenía en brazos un bultito entre mantas verde agua – Despertarás a tu ahijado, animal.

Toda la irritación se evaporó del –_buen- _cuerpo de aquel de ojos grisáceos, que asintió de inmediato, acercándose para ver el bultito de desordenados cabellos negros que dormía.

Sujetó por la cintura a la bella madre y le besó la mejilla, mientras alguien tosía.

Obviamente, el orgulloso padre.

- Si no fueras mi hermano y no supiera de que eres absoluuuuta y compleeeeetamente marica, tendría celos.

- Jah- el 'orgulloso padre' tuvo que esquivar la revista lanzada por el otro de largos cabellos negros-, yo que tú tendría celos de todos modos. Tengo un elaborado plan con Lunático para robarme a Harry, y presentarlo como Harry Black al interesante y poco hipócrita mundo de la Crem del mundo mágico. Mi madre se ofreció de Madrina.

Un abrazo fraternal, risas y golpecitos en los costados, mientras que la pelirroja entornaba los ojos. Algunas cosas jamás cambiarían, y quizás así fuese mejor.

El merodeador dentro de ellos jamás les abandonaría. Aunque pasasen 20 años desde que salieran de Hogwarts.

- Muy bien, y ¿a qué se debe vuestra augusta presencia en mi agujero? Y me refiero a mi casa, no te hagas falsas expectativas, Cornamenta.

Bromas, tomadas de pelo e insinuaciones sexuales. Lily Potter (ex Evans) estaba casi segura de que Sirius Black siempre sería Sirius Black. Aunque pasase 10 años en Azkaban.

- Sería un agujero inmundo si vivieras solo tú aquí, no puedo negarlo. Pero gracias a ALGUIEN, esto es más que habitable – acotó la pelirroja con una ceja enarcada, mientras el canino joven se encogía de hombros, obviando la acotación, rascándose la tripa.

- Bueno, Canuto, realmente necesito un favor – mientras hablaba, el de gafas miró la hora y cogió a Harry de los brazos de su esposa, pasándoselo al descolocado ex golpeador de Gryffindor dejando un bolso en el suelo – allí hay pañales, su biberón, relleno, ropa de cambio, sus útiles de baño por si se te ocurre bañarlo y sus juguetes.

- Volveremos a más tardar mañana por la hora de almuerzo – sonríe Lily, dejando un pergamino con anotaciones en la mano del boquiabierto Black, besándole la mejilla '_Gracias, callado eres un encanto_'.

- Estoy seguro de que sabrás como solucionarlo – le palmeó la espalda el joven padre, acomodándose las gafas mientras su esposa se volvía a acercar a la chimenea y se despedía, desapareciendo – sino, Remus te ayudará, es muy bueno con los niños.

Le guiñó un ojo, apunto de irse, pero el semi grito de su mejor amigo le detuvo (-¡¿A dónde coño van?!-), haciéndole girarse y mirarle desde el lado de la chimenea.

- Reunión de negocios de Lily con unos posibles compradores para algunas de sus pociones curativas, ya sabes lo buena que es con ellas. No podemos llevar a Harry a Gales, sé que lo entiendes, ¡Te quiero, Canuto! – y desapareció en medio de una llamarada verde esmeralda, igual a aquellos pequeños ojos que se abrieron suavemente en ese momento, mirándole desde su pecho.

- Ay, mierda – y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-------------ô-------------

Remus recordaba claramente aquel 31 de Julio.

Era increíble como esa fecha el año anterior (y el anterior, y el anterior y el anterior) era solo un día más de verano.

Solo un día más, tachado, esperando para volver al colegio, para volver a verse, para más gamberradas y más recuerdos eternos.

Pero después de aquel año, él estuvo seguro de que ya no volvería a ser igual. Nunca más el 31 de Julio sería un día más en el calendario.

Una cabeza de alborotados cabellos y más alborotados pensamientos, que les gritaba entremedio de las llamas, se los demostraba. Decía '_¡Llegó la hora, ay, mierda, Lunático, Canuto, llegó la hora!_'.

Recuerda como dijo '_Tranquilo, James, todo estará bien, ya vamos_', y también recuerda el griterío que se formó en el salón, a su lado. Los aullidos, los gritos, los '_¡Si, Cornamenta, Harry viene, Yahooo!!!_' de la oveja negra de los Black de Londres, mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero y a kilómetros de allí el corazón de su hermano de alma se tranquilizaba.

Recuerda como el bueno de James les dijo donde estarían ('_Sala 4057 de St. Mungo, si lo sumas hace 16, lo que es 7… ¡Suerte, Lunático, Suerte por Montones!_'), mientras a su lado el de largos cabellos negros cogía sus llaves y buscaba los cascos.

También recuerda haberse negado (-_tajantemente, negado tajantemente_-) a ir en su Harley, pero, por otro lado, también recuerda como aquellas fuertes manos se posaron en su cintura y como le explicaron al método Black, _no_, al método Canuto, que con toda esa emoción reciente _necesitaba_ el aire en la cara, del viento en el cuerpo. Que si usa la Red Fluu todo ese fuego solo le hará _necesitar_ encerrarse en el baño más cercano en St. Mungo con cierto Licántropo. _Necesariamente_. Y no quería tener que decirle luego a Harry que mientras nacía, él estaba encerrado con el tío Remus, _necesariamente_.

Recuerda como llegaron en motocicleta a aquella vieja tienda con maniquíes que era la entrada secreta al Hospital Mágico. Después de aquella explicación de pronto él también _necesitaba_ aquel viaje en motocicleta.

Aquel 31 de Julio fue un buen y celebrado día.

La primera vez que Remus vio a Harry se quedó sin palabras. No por que fuese un bebé especialmente guapo, por que un bebé de dos horas nunca es muy guapo, aunque su padrino esté ciego de amor ('_¡Es tan guapo como su padrino!' dijo el animago, mirándole con los ojos brillantes '¿Estás seguro de que el niño no es mío, Cornamenta?'. Después de un claro 'NO' de parte de ambos padres y una negación de parte del licántropo, se dio por acabada la discusión de paternidad_), sino por el efecto que tenía sobre todos ellos.

Esa paz y armonía que instalaba en todos. Y que estaba seguro que produciría siempre.

Una sonrisa agotada pero feliz en Lily. Una sonrisa orgullosa y tranquila en James. Y una expresión de expectación, mientras tragaba saliva, en el rostro de la oveja negra de los Black.

Aquella expresión se volvió pura felicidad y ternura al cogerle en brazos (_'¿Puedo?' preguntó con la voz ronca, sin mirar a nadie más que a aquella pequeña criatura que dormía en brazos de Lily. 'Adelante' dijo ella, tendiéndoselo, sin dudas ni temores, pura confianza_). En ese momento a ninguno en esa habitación le cupo la menor duda de que Sirius no solo sería un buen padrino, sino que, de ser necesario, sería un padre perfecto para el pequeño.

Él observó algo lejano todo aquello. Disfrutando del cuadro, sin querer quebrarlo. Observó perdido el rostro de su pareja al ver al pequeño, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando llegó a su lado y se lo mostró, con una sonrisa brillante (_'Mira, Harry, tu madrina' dijo, pero James lo negó desde el lado de su esposa de la que tenía la mano sujeta '¿De qué hablas, Canuto?, ¿Te olvidas de quién usó falda en mi matrimonio?'_).

Peter llegó un poco más tarde aquel día. Trabajo, dijo, mientras Sirius les decía a todos que si ahora veían lo horrible de trabajar.

Esa tarde nadie pensó en la guerra, mientras Lily amamantaba al pequeño y James luchaba por cubrirle los ojos a Sirius (_'Por si las pulgas. Y apropósito de pulgas, espero que te hallas bañado, o te echo!'_).

Cuando Remus pudo ver esos verdes ojos, aún ciegos y cubiertos por una delicada membrana, tuvo la certeza de que esa guerra acabaría.

Solo porque los niños merecían dormir en paz.

-------------ô-------------

Sus pasos lentos y desgarbados iban subiéndole a través de las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, hasta aquel que compartía con un joven estudiante de Auror, de largos cabellos negros, como su apellido.

Al comienzo no estaba muy seguro, pero su vieja casa ya había sido puesta para alquiler y su instituto mágico de preparación docente estaba a unas miserables 7 calles de aquel lugar que Sirius había escogido para habitar. Además, el chucho llegó con una linda y elaborada lista de razones de porqué deberían vivir juntos.

Desde '_Así controlas que no sobrepoble Londres de chicos con sangre Black'_, hasta '_Hay un espacio guardado para el gramófono en la sala. Si quieres no vengas, pero no le quites a mi sala su gramófono_'.

Así que finalmente el ex prefecto de Gryffindor acabó aceptando, siempre que los gastos fueran a medias.

Canuto aceptó, siempre que fuese a crédito y le pagase cuando comenzase a trabajar en Hogwarts (_'Rodeado de todos esos jovencitos y disponibles alumnos, ¿seguro de que esto no es parte de un depravado plan de poblar el mundo mágico de chicos maricas, Lunático?'_).

Luego de largas discusiones, Remus acabó aceptando, y cada fin de mes se agranda la deuda de Galeones y Sickles.

(Lo que el iluso hombre lobo no sabe es que después de todos esos números que van aumentando mes a mes, está escrito con tinta imborrable e invisible, de mano de cierto Black, la palabra '_besos_'. El animago solo se sonríe cada vez que Remus aumenta la cantidad, casi ansioso de que el engaño se descubra para cobrar su pago.

Aquel será un día espléndido, por que el aspirante a auror piensa cobrárselos uno por uno. _Y quien dijo que en la boca._)

Pero nada de esto sospecha el de cabellos claros al abrir la puerta del piso, siendo recibido por la contagiosa melodía de '_One After 909_' del disco _Let it Be_ de _The_ _Beatles_, mientras se escucha un llanto que dista mucho de ser suave.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Por qué está Harry aquí? – pregunta quitándose la chaqueta y la bufanda, dejándolas adecuadamente ordenadas. Es febrero, y adentro hace mucho más calor que afuera por el fuego encendido.

- ¡Merlín Bendito, Lunático, ayúdame! – Suplicó con el bebé en brazos el de cabellos largos, con clara desesperación en el tono de voz – no quiere comer, no quiere jugar, ya lo mudé, ¡Ni los Rolling, ni los Beatles ayudan! Ni siquiera tus tíos muertos de música para dormirse.

- Si, ya veo – dice ahogando cualquier reclamo, al ver sus discos de música docta por toda la sala -, a ver, pásamelo.

A penas estuvo en brazos del hombre lobo, la canción del gramófono cambia. Ya no es el ritmo que invita a bailar de _One After_, ahora John canta a aquella _larga ruta con mucho viento_, con voz armoniosa, mientras el llanto del menor comienza a disminuir de a poco, mientras recibe suaves palmaditas en la espalda de aquella mano con largos dedos de pianista.

No está dormido, pero si tranquilo, observando, mientras su padrino se asoma por sobre el hombro del de ojos melados, haciendo medio reír a su ahijado que estira una mano, como queriendo alcanzarle.

- Claro. Ahora.- dice medio resentido, pero aún así le pasa un dedo, el que fue fuertemente aferrado, haciéndole sonreír, al igual que el hombre lobo.- Quién lo diría, solo necesitaba un toque – la mirada de Remus dice más de mil palabras, así que él, animado, usa otra palabra – lobuno, Remsie. ¿Qué pensabas que diría? – le besa la mejilla, sonrojándole ligeramente.

Ambos saben que era lo que iba a decir. Pero esa palabra _-femenino (a)-_ no se nombra en esa casa. A menos que se quiera referir a Lily. _O a Sirius con Kilt._

- No delante de Harry – murmura el estudiante a profesor, refiriéndose a aquel beso, pero el animago le quita importancia, llevándole hacia el sillón, mientras '_Long and Winding Road_' acaba, dándole paso a la voz de Harrison con '_For you Blue_'.

- ¿Por qué? No pienso andarme ocultando a mi propio ahijado, y estoy seguro de que Lily y James me apoyarán. ¡Que el chico se entere de que estoy casi-casado con el hombre lobo más sexy de Gran Bretaña!

Remus solo puede medio sonreír. Pasaran los años que pasaran, él nunca podría tomar en serio a Sirius cuando se ponía a hablar de esas cosas. ¿Cómo podía decirle a él guapo cuando se miraba todos los días al espejo? (_-Y varias veces, eso le constaba-_).

- Además, no vaya a creer cuando esté adolescente que estás libre y se enamore de ti. Eso sería un jodido problema, aunque no le culparía.- Aquella sonrisa perruna y el otro solo pudo esconder los ojos en el flequillo, susurrando '_Tú y tus ideas locas_', para tratar de cambiar a un tema con el que no se sintiese con el lodo hasta las rodillas.

O con el corazón en una carrera de motocicletas.

- Entonces, ¿me dirás a que se debe la sorpresiva, aunque agradable, presencia de tu ahijado entre nosotros?- preguntó, acomodándose en el sillón, siendo obligado por Sirius a apoyarse en su hombro. Aunque no se quejaba.

En el cuarto intento (_'¡Se divorcian!', 'Tomarán su Segunda Luna de Miel', 'Murieron en un lamentable accidente y como padrino y tutor legal, toda la herencia y el niño son míos, ¡yahoo!'_) Remus consiguió que el animago le contase la verdad.

Luego de la efusiva y semi airada explicación de Canuto (_'Hay que joderse, con estos Potter'_), el de ojos melados solo pudo reírse por que Harry miraba con los ojos más grandes cada vez que su padrino decía alguna palabra malsonante (_1:6. Una reducción notable del 1:3 del colegio. Aunque nunca tan notable como el de James: 1:25. Según Sirius, esa equivalencia de palabras malsonantes versus las palabras aceptables era Deshonroso para un merodeador_).

- Creo que le llama la atención cuando dices groserías – comentó, mientras el otro infló el pecho, orgulloso.

- Naturalmente, las está estudiando para aprenderlas. Es mi ahijado, será todo un gamberro. ¿Te imaginas que su primera palabra fuera un taco? – el animago tuvo que correr la cara y taparse la boca, por miedo de asustar con su risotada al bebé.

- Me imagino a Lily matándote por eso. Y a James de paso – no pudo evitar que le sonriera la mirada. La imagen mental era demasiado graciosa -. Y creo que te mira así por otra razón. Quizás cuando James las dice Lily le regaña o lo golpea. Debe recordarlo – expone su teoría, riendo un poco mientras Sirius pone una mueca.

Lamentablemente, él también lo cree. Harry se rió un poco con Remus.

- Puede ser, eso es lo peor – dice negando con la cabeza, mientras acaricia la nariz del bebé con su dedo índice, por sobre el hombro del licántropo -. Tanto que le dije que no se casase, ¡Tanto!, pero noooo, el señor Cornamenta decide por primera vez ser autosuficiente y no me escucha.

Un ligero '_Ya era hora_' se escucha, seguida de la voz de Remus, como si nada hubiera dicho antes.

- Bueno, sino se hubieran casado, Harry no hubiera nacido – le recuerda el de ojos melados, mirando al bebé que bosteza un poco.

Sirius se encoge de hombros, mirándoles a ambos.

- ¿Desde cuando es indispensable estar casado para tener un hijo? ¡Es el siglo XX, Lupin! ¡Y en unas décadas será el siglo XXI!

- Y en cien años será el siglo XXII, pero no creo estar para verlo – lacónico, mientras Sirius sonríe de forma de perruna.

Con malas intenciones. Con malas ideas. Exudando gamberradas.

- ¿Quién lo dice? Si logramos hacer la Piedra Filosofal podremos estar jóvenes y bellos para recibir el tercer Milenio incluso.

El ex prefecto se silenció cuando pensó corregirle y decirle que la Piedra Filosofal ya había sido hecha, pero prefirió callar. '_No vaya a ser que se le ocurra robarla por un rato_', sabiendo lo capaz que era su pareja.

Cuando miró a Harry le descubrió durmiendo, por lo que se llevó un dedo de forma vertical a los labios para silenciar al de cabellos negros, pero no fue necesario, por que éste miraba en silenciosa fascinación al pequeño Potter.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse y Sirius le ayudó, buscando luego donde acostar al menor, hallando el canastito de viaje que le habían dejado sus desconsiderados padres. Un balbuceo de queja salió de los labios del aspirante a auror, seguido de un '_Y seguro que ahí YO le haré dormir_', acercándose a una silla del comedor y transformándola en una cuna mecedora acolchada, con ayuda de su varita, que sacó en un rápido y eficaz movimiento.

'_Mucho mejor_'. El padrino se veía satisfecho del trabajo, y Remus tuvo que reconocer que la preocupación por el ahijado le llenaba el corazón de amor renovado.

- Aquí si, acuéstale – dijo el antes heredero de la Familia Black, luego de llevar la mecedora a la cocina y ponerle más mantas.

Mientras le acostaba en la calidez de esa cuna transformada, el joven estudiante de profesor se sonrió suavemente al darse cuenta de la comodidad y sencillez con la que ambos se comportaban juntos, aún con un niño al frente. '_Los años_' le dijo su mente, y aquello le aceleró el corazón lo suficiente para no poder resistirse al beso de bienvenida (_¡Por fin!_) que le dio el de cabellos negros luego de preguntar '_¿Qué es tan cómico para hacerle sonreír, profesor Lupin?_'. '_No aún_' fue la respuesta al apelativo, contra aquellos labios. '_Pero pronto_' agregó el animago, sin dudas en sus grisáceos ojos.

A veces Remus envidiaba esa seguridad innata.

-------------ô-------------

Cenaron la sopa de ave que había hecho Sirius para almorzar, junto con tostadas (hechas por Remus. Una de las pocas cosas no-dulces que podía hacer) y té de rosas que les dieron Frank y Alice Longbottom en una visita sorpresa que les dieron hace unas semanas, junto con su pequeño hijo Neville.

Comieron galletas y Sirius le preguntó a Remus por su día. Solo cosas normales, estudios de profesor. A su vez, él le preguntó que tal su mañana en la Academia de Aurores. Nuevos entrenamientos, más hechizos y todo eso. Entretenido, pero monótono.

Más, sin embargo, algo pasó. Pasó que el legendario Ojoloco se asomó, y no solo eso, sino que le miró de arriba hacia abajo, y con ambos ojos, pero cuando regresó a mirarle a la cara, solo el normal lo hizo. El animago no se había atrevido a mirar hacia donde veía precisamente aquel mágico ojo azul brillante, pero se hacía una ligera idea.

Y la risa de Remus le dio a entender que él también se hacía una. Quizás la misma.

- ¿No decían que ese ojo tenía la habilidad de los rayos 'Z' o eso de los muugles? – pregunto el de cabellos largos con un estremecimiento.

- Son rayos 'X', Canuto – entre risas -, y eso me suena a que le atraes a la leyenda – más risas -, es casi digno de la sección de "Murmullos" de Corazón de Bruja, ¿no crees?

- Oye, oye, no te rías tanto, es una teoría interesante. Eso significa que si llego a tener un examen con él me pondrá como mínimo un "Supera Expectativas" – sonriendo arrogante.

- Claro, aunque tendrías hacerle un favor antes.

Entre las risas de Remus y las quejas del estudiante de Auror (_-¡Que asco, ni lo menciones, tío!-_), siguieron comiendo galletas, cuando la risa se fue ligeramente de los ojos melados mientras preguntaba, algo más serio, por _alguna otra cosa_.

Había información que los diarios no decían. Todo el mundo sabe eso, pero eso es aún más evidente en épocas como en la que estaban. Información no dicha para no asustar a la comunidad mágica. Para mantener los ánimos tranquilos.

Ocultaban desapariciones, ocultaban muertes. Trataban de ocultar lo más posible la guerra campal que ya azotaba al mundo mágico y también al muugle. No decían 'No pasa Nada', por que todos sabían que si pasaba, pero si decían 'No es tan Grave', cuando en realidad si lo era.

¿Hacían bien o hacían mal? El licántropo no se consideraba con la suficiente moral para juzgar, pero sabía que mentir no estaba bien. Por algo Dumbledore luchaba tanto para que el Ministerio reconociera el problema. Reconociera de aquel contra el que luchaban no era un mal menor. Que reconociera que por algo morían magos todos los días por tratar de derrotarlos. Que reconociera que la única forma de vencerle era enfrentándosele.

- Nada – fue el comentario, mientras mordía una tostada y se acomodaba un mechón de cabello azabache tras la oreja, mirándole con sus ojos grises -, se han mantenido tranquilos estos últimos días.

Ambos se quedaron un momento silenciosos, perdidos en sus pensamientos, suplicando mentalmente aquello no fuese simplemente el amainamiento de la tormenta para luego golpear con más fuerza a los inocentes que se atrevieran a salir sin abrigo.

_Pero probablemente lo era._

Luego de un tiempo razonable, Sirius dejó con algo de fuerza su taza con té de rosas -_'Para Chicas' decía 'Para un hombre es el té negro', pero aún así lo bebe_-, y sonrió a Remus.

- Durante el almuerzo y la tarde estuve pensando en muchas cosas.

'_Mala cosa_' piensa el de cabellos medio rubios, dejando su taza y viendo aquella sonrisa perruna, soltando un ligera '_¿Ah, si?_', como desinteresado.

- Sip. Tenía un agradable panorama para esta fría noche de invierno en Londres. Por supuesto, antes de que ciertos Potter llegasen a empañármela.

'_No es que me moleste_', agrega mirando la cunita donde duerme el bebé de seis meses '_pero, digamos que no me apetece echar a la basura mis interesantes planes_'.

Remus no alcanza a negarse cuando siente esos besos en su cuello, junto con esa caricia que le avisa que su pareja no se conformará con poco.

Suelta un ligero '_ah_', sintiendo que la respiración se le corta un poco.

- No… Sirius… Harry… - el estudiante de Auror hace como que no le escuchó, pero el hombre lobo tiene demasiada conciencia (_'o está demasiado sobrio' dirían algunos merodeadores_) como para acceder a cumplir cualquiera de los _interesantes plan_es de su pareja teniendo al hijo de sus mejores amigos en casa -… no, Sirius – logra alejarle de su cuello, sintiendo movimiento en la cunita y levantándose rápidamente, agradecido de la interrupción.

Merlín sabía cuánto le costaba decirle '_No_' al Black.

Con un chasquido de lengua y una mirada de reprobación –y berrinche-, el de largos cabellos negros se sentó en la silla recientemente desocupada por su pareja, observando como este cogía al pequeño bebé que se había despertado aparentemente por hambre.

Silenciosamente observó como el hombre lobo buscaba y luego calentaba con un hechizo lo suficiente la mamadera, como buscaba un paño para secarla y luego se la daba al bebé, todo sin soltarle ni un momento, teniéndole acostado sobre su pecho, con la cabeza sobre su propio hombro, por lo que el pequeño Harry miraba a su padrino directamente, mientras el mayor sonreía ligeramente.

Alguien más considerado quizás se hubiese ofrecido para ayudar a Remus, pero... bueno, era Sirius Black. Y, además, el licántropo parecía tremendamente cómodo con el niño en brazos. Como si ese fuese su lugar. Y a él le gustaba verle así.

- Joder, Lunático, si te pones así con un hijo ajeno, como te pondrías por un hijo nuestro.

Un silencio le siguió aquel comentario, posándose entre ellos, rayando la incomodidad, pero sin llegar a serlo. Por que entre ellos nunca hay incomodidad. Quizás enfado ligero, quizás simplemente silencio, pero no incomodidad. Se leen como libros abiertos. Aunque algunas páginas estén pegadas.

Sirius solo veía la espalda de su pareja, tratando de adivinar su expresión, viendo como se acomodaba a Harry en brazos ahora para pasarle el biberón, y viendo como se giraba a verle, con esa sonrisa que decía _'¿Otra vez, Canuto?'_.

_Si, otra vez. ¿Y qué?_ Ladró su mente, pero solo mirándole en silencio, mezclando la miel y el gris de sus ojos.

Esa conversación ya la habían tenido en una ocasión, y volvía al baile regularmente.

Sábanas revueltas, apenas cubriendo aquellos cuerpos jóvenes. Un cigarrillo en la boca del licántropo y su cuello en la boca del ex bateador de Gryffindor.

Habían llegado hace unas horas del Valle de Godric, después de celebrar el segundo mes de vida del pequeño Harry Potter, a pesar de que todos sabían que él no lo recordaría.

('_Aunque uno nunca sabe_' había dicho Lily luego de que James soplase las dos velitas por los meses de su hijo, honor que fue disputado entre él y el padrino por largas horas.)

Sirius aún sentía en la sangre ese orgullo de padrino al verle tan guapo. Había asegurado a los cuatro vientos que sería un magnífico jugador de Quidditch, ante la negación de la madre, el apoyo del padre y el elocuente silencio momentáneo de su pareja. (_'Mientras no sea tan suicida para jugar como su padrino, todo estará bien' dijo, frente a la aceptación general a la moción_).

Ese día Peter también llegó tarde, y Remus aún podía oír sus exageradas disculpas mientras Canuto le perseguía transformado en aquel enorme perro negro, ante la mirada escandalizada de Lily.

(_Cuando la pelirroja señora Potter se enteró del asunto de animagi ardió -casi literalmente- Londres. El bueno de Cornamenta creyó que era una buena ocasión para decírselo –y acabar con los secretos a su cónyuge- la mañana siguiente a su noche de bodas, cuando ya estaban atados. No creyó que se enfadase tanto como para hacerle un hechizo de 'Mute' y mandase inmediatamente tres vociferadores rumbo a Londres, uno de ellos hechizado para perseguir en llamas a aquel responsable de haber metido en algo tan peligroso a su esposo y, de preferencia, quemarle el cabello largo (Naturalmente que lo comprendió y el vociferador a Remus solo le regañaba por no haberle contado). Sirius aún podía Oler su cabello quemado_).

En medio de la cama desarmada el hombre lobo le tendió el cigarrillo a su pareja, el que lo cogió pero no se lo llegó a los labios, sino que aprovechó para atraerle por la nuca y besarle profundamente.

Muchos besos después, un cigarrillo consumido y muchas caricias ligeras, el silencio fue roto por la profunda voz del de hermosos ojos grises, mientras deslizaba una mano por la cintura del de cabellos claros, tranquilamente, disfrutando del sopor del ambiente.

- Cada día pienso más en la posibilidad de raptarme a Harry y de huir contigo en mi Haley a algún pueblito de Sudamérica para criarlo como hijo nuestro, ¿A que sería genial? Total, Cornamenta y la pelirroja pueden tener otro.

La risa le nace desde lo profundo del estómago, mientras Sirius le besa el cuello. Solo logra asentir a medios, con los ojos brillando tras los párpados.

- Si, tienes razón, es una excelente idea. Tú y yo, en Sudamérica, criando a Harry, huyendo de nuestros perseguidores. Naturalmente tendré que ponerme lentillas verdes para que no se pregunte de donde sacó los ojos. Una opción muy sexy. – '_¿Cierto?_' pregunta Sirius mientras su pareja niega suavemente, con una sonrisa -. Siempre tenemos la opción B, pedírselos. "Lily, James, ¿Nos dan a Harry para criarlo como hijo Nuestro? Total, ustedes pueden tener otro". James diría que si enseguida.

Entre risas se besan y abrazan, dando unas vueltas en la cama, mientras Sirius le reclama que todos sus _geniales planes_ suenan como basura cuando los narra el licántropo.

Un rato después, Sirius quedó acostado en el vientre de Remus, abrazado a él, mientras el de ojos melados enreda sus largos desde en sus cabellos negros, recibiendo un delicado beso en su piel de parte del animago, como pensativo.

- ¿Te imaginas como sería un hijo nuestro?

La pregunta llegó tan de golpe que el de cabellos claros tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo, y otros en asociar que hablaba en serio. Ligeramente en shock, deteniendo su recorrido en aquellos cabellos negros, pero sonriendo ligeramente luego.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pero no fue necesario que le repitiese, solo se rió un poco -, es una de tus ideas más anonadantes, bonitas e imposibles de los últimos meses, cada día me sorprendo de que puedas seguir sorprendiéndome, Sirius – sonriendo con gracia, aunque al Black no le pareció tan gracioso, pues no se reía.

- ¿Por qué imposible? Somos magos, no hay imposibles para nosotros – Remus negó suavemente, acariciándole los cabellos -, estoy seguro de que habrá algo, una poción, un hechizo…

- No, Canuto. Incluso la magia tiene reglas y límites. Reglas que no se pueden romper – agregó, viendo aquel brillo de merodeador en aquellos ojos grises.

- Si, reglas que nos hacen estudiar en Hogwarts, y en ninguna de ellas está que no se pueda crear algo para que un licántropo tenga bebés de un animago.

No quería, pero tuvo que reírse. Por que la otra opción era llorar, porque tenía el corazón demasiado acelerado. Sirius lo pensaba en serio. Era un imposible, pero el GRAN Sirius Black lo pensaba en serio. Tener un hijo con él. Era más fácil reír, y seguir convencido de que no se podía. _Por que no se podía._

- ¿Un licántropo? ¿Y que pasaría si aquella maravillosa poción solo fuera para animagos? – sonríe ligeramente, con el corazón acelerado, haciendo tirabuzones en aquel cabello negro.

Sintió aquel encogimiento de hombros y tembló ligeramente.

- Bueno, en ese caso, tendrás que mimarme durante los nueve meses del proceso.

Y Remus no pudo evitarle amarle un poco más de lo que ya lo amaba. Por que era un imposible, y por que él siempre supo que llegaría el día en que aquel pensaría en la descendencia que _no _tendría. Por que siempre pensó que cuando eso pasase sería el comienzo del fin. Pero ese día había llegado, y no le había abandonado. Sino que se había puesto a pensar en fantasiosas –y hermosas- ideas de cómo tener un hijo con él. Un hijo de ambos.

Podía ser imposible (él lo sabía), pero aún así, el solo hecho que lo pensase era razón suficiente para volver a enamorarse de él por 10 años más. _Quizás por una vida entera más._

El aspirante a Auror subió por cuerpo de su pareja y enredó sus piernas, besándole el cuello, cerca de la oreja, sintiendo ambos la desnudez ajena, ya tan familiar luego de aquellos años juntos.

- Si fuera chico tiene que llamarse Sirius JR, para que cuando lo llamen por Felétono – 'Teléfono, Sirius'- haya confusión y caos.

Ambos se rieron suavemente, mientras Remus cerraba sus ojos, obligándose a no pensar en ilusiones, en hijos imposibles. Era más fácil despertar sin esa añoranza.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un rato. Solo se escucharon los besos ligeros y los suspiros de ambos amantes, para luego escucharse la voz del animago nuevamente, cerca del oído de su pareja. Un susurro que llenó el corazón de amor por ese perro.

- Y si es niña… me gustaría que se llamase Aurora.

-------------ô-------------

Remus negó un poco, sentándose en la silla desocupada de Sirius, mientras Harry bebía de su biberón. La ventana mostraba la fría noche de Londres, aunque adentro de ese piso era pura calidez.

- No sé, Canuto, me cuesta imaginarme cosas tan imposibles.

La mueca en la cara del de cabellos negros demostró que él no lo consideraba tanto.

- Sigo buscando, Lunático, y la pelirroja me ayuda – Remus tuvo que reír.

- ¿Lily? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Dudo que se ofreciera de voluntaria – dudaba que lo hiciera realmente, aunque él sabía como era de persuasivo su pareja. _Por carne propia._

- Oh, no fue tan difícil realmente. Solo tuve que contarle parte de nuestro plan secreto. Ya sabes, tú, yo, Harry, Sudamérica. Me pidió por favor ayudarme a buscar la poción maravillosa.

Gris y Miel se envolvieron, diciendo mil y una cosas. Idioma solo conocido por los Amantes.

_Tú solo espera…_

… _Eso hago._

-------------ô-------------

Doce de la noche. Las campanadas sonaron en el viejo reloj Cucú de los Lupin, reparado por un relojero mágico del Callejón Diagon. Esos viejos relojes solo aceptaban una varita especializada. Remus lo había considerado innecesario, pero es difícil enfrentarse a un cabezota Black.

Pues, hasta ese cabezota de cabellos largos se había cansado de tratar de distraer a Harry, el que lloraba en brazos de su padrino, el que miraba, suplicaba a Remus que se apresurase.

- ¡Oye, Lunático! ¿No será ya suficiente?

- Si, puede ser – el de cabellos castaños abrió la puerta del freezer y sacó el mordedor verde del bebé que ya estaba refrescantemente frío.

'Ya era hora' dijo el animago mientras cogía el objeto muugle y se lo pasaba al pequeño, el que se lo llevó enseguida a la boca, dejando de llorar, provocando una sonrisa aliviada en los mayores, que miraron con cariño al pequeño.

Cuando Harry había despertado rato después de tomar su biberón, ambos pensaron que necesitaba un cambio de pañales. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no, Sirius comenzó a caer en pánico.

El estudiante a maestro se encargó del bebé, jugaron con él, le mostraron la televisión, le mostraron por la ventana la invernal Londres, trataron de todo. Pero no dejaba de llorar.

Cuando el licántropo ya estaba pensando en llamar a los Longbotton por ayuda, a Sirius se le ocurrió leer la nota que Lily le dejase.

Luego del primer regaño (-_¡Las notas se dejan para que la gente las lea, Canuto!_-), Remus leyó y supo que al bebé estaban saliéndole los dientes y que necesitaba que enfriasen el mordedor y se lo dieran, para que le bajase el dolor de las encías. También se enteró de que Harry, por una extraña razón, no soportaba a los Rolling Stones.

Eso explicaba el por qué lloraba tanto cuando llegó Remus. Sirius le había puesto primero a los Rolling.

- ¡Y cómo se supone que yo iba a saber eso! Lo sacó de su madre, seguro – se quejaba el animago, mirando al bebé con una semi decepción.

- Quizás le gusten de grande, Canuto, no te deprimas – le tranquilizó su pareja, son el bebé de ojos verdes en brazos, entretenido mordiendo el objeto mientras el otro le paseaba.

Con un chasquido de lengua de reprobación, el de cabellos negros abrió el refrigerador, sacando una cerveza de mantequilla y haciendo saltar la tapa con solo mirarla. A veces esa magia asustaba ligeramente al hombre lobo. Era como si no tuviera límites.

- Harry se durmió – avisó el de ojos melados, viendo como estaba el bebé en su pecho.

- Bueno, yo también tengo ganas de irme a la cama. Aunque no precisamente a dormir.

La sonrisa perruna en ese rostro provocó un escalofrío inconciente en el licántropo, el que solo pudo sonreír ligeramente y decirle que leyese la última anotación en la nota Lily.

- Ahmm, "Perdón las molestias, les queremos muchos. Sirius, haz caso a Remus", oye, que se cree esta pelirroja, solo por que se casó con…- '_Más abajo, Sirius_' – A ver… ah, "Harry solo puede dormir de noche en la misma cama que nosotros, por que tendrá que dormir con usted. O con Remus solo" – un ligero silencio -… Hay que joderse con la pelirroja, ¡mierda!.

Maldijo Sirius repetidas veces, mientras su pareja sonreía levemente y se iba con el pequeño a la habitación que compartían todas las noches, a pesar de que había otra habitación con las cosas de Sirius.

-------------ô-------------

El amanecer llegó como todos, luego de la larga (o corta) noche, y el Black despertó antes que los otros dos durmientes de la habitación.

Su gris mirada disfrutó de la visión. No todos los días puedes ver el hermoso paisaje de Remus durmiendo de espaldas a ti, usando tu brazo de almohada y sujetando a tu pequeño ahijado con sus brazos. Y él tenía la vista privilegiada de todo ese paisaje por sobre el hombro de su amado.

Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro y no se pudo engañar, a primera hora de la mañana y con solo si mismo escuchándose. Deseaba un hijo. Pero no cualquier hijo. Uno suyo y de Remus. No le importaría usar magia negra, no le importaría tardarse años.

Lo deseaba. Lo amaría incluso aunque no llevase su sangre. Pero que llevase la de Remus, por favor.

Sería su hijo de igual manera, aunque por allí anduviese la mujer que aportó la otra mitad de genes para su nacimiento.

Joder, si era al lado de su hombre lobo, incluso adoptar se veía como una buena opción. Una maravillosa y excelente opción.

Un ligero movimiento y pudo ver que el pequeño de ojos verdes despertaba levemente, aferrándose a la camisa del pijama de su Remus, aferrándose a ese calor. Y él no pudo culpar a su ahijado, daban ganas de aferrarse así al hombre lobo hasta que llegase al hombre lobo y, con un poco de suerte, ver llegar el atardecer sin haberse levantado de la cama.

- Pero no va a ser posible, Sirius, por que el pequeño Harry ya tiene hambre, y creo que yo también.

Con ese comentario y esa ligera sonrisa, el mundo le demostró a Sirius Black que hasta él habla en voz alta sin querer. '_Yo también tengo hambre, Lunático, pero no de Pan precisamente. Aunque quizás si de carne_'. Aquello si que no salió de su boca, aunque el otro tenía un doctorado en leer los ojos de su pareja.

La mañana pasó entre biberones, televisión y juegos, donde el que mejor lo pasaba era, sin duda, el animago.

Mientras Remus revisaba sus pergaminos de clases, Sirius cambiaba los canales de televisión con Harry en los hombros, encontrando un canal con dibujos animados muugles americanos.

- ¡Hey, Lunático! Encontré este del conejo y el pato, ¿cómo se llamaba?

El hombre lobo solo se sonrió luego de decirle el nombre con un suspiro, siguiendo con su lectura mientras Sirius y el bebé se reían frente al televisor. El primero por que le causaba gracia (y encontraba que ese conejo se parecía tremendamente a alguien) y Harry por imitación. El animago seguía sin poder creer que aquello funcionase sin magia. Había estado leyendo dos días el manual, buscando la respuesta mágica, pero nunca la halló.

Cuando ambos se mudaron ese piso solo tenía lo básico (y el espacio para el gramófono, por supuesto). Por esta razón, se alistaron y salieron de compras.

Sirius quería llenar el piso de lo mejor del mundo mágico y lo mejor del mundo muugle, aprovechando que tenía instalaciones eléctricas el piso (Remus tuvo que advertirle varias veces que no metiese los dedos allí). Y le puso un ultimátum al hombre lobo, o lo acompañaba (sin chistar y sin preguntar por dinero), o llamaba a Lily. Estaba seguro de que la chica dentro de la ex prefecta accedería a una tarde de compras con crédito ilimitado con patrocinio de la respetable y antigua familia Black.

Esa tarde volvieron a casa llenos de bolsas, recibos y con la cámara de Gringotts moderadamente más vacía. Camiones trajeron objetos muugles incomprensibles para la mente de mago de la oveja negra de los Black. Desde el refrigerador o freezer (que dejó sin uso el hechizo de 'refrigeriam') hasta el teléfono, el que instalaron ese mismo día y servía para comunicarse con James tan solo giraron aquella rueda con números, evitando tener que meter la cabeza entre las llamas que te acaloraban las orejas.

Aunque, naturalmente, el gamberro dentro de él descubrió otra función: Llamadas de broma. Claro que fue obviamente descubierto y regañado por Remus.

- Lunático – el de ojos melados levantó la vista al ser llamado, viendo como su compañero de piso –_y de vida_- dejaba al dormido Harry en aquella cuna-antes-silla, acercándose a él. El merodeador a flor de piel – Tengo hambre, lunático.

Él dejó la pluma y se giró un poco, quedándosele de frente, mirándole hacia arriba, sonriendo levemente.

- Comimos hace menos de una hora, Canuto, no es posible que…

- Shh…- le silenció con un dedo, mientras veía arrodillarse a su pareja frente a él, con los ojos brillantes. Solo pudo tragar saliva, sintiendo la sangre desviarse de su rumbo normal – No he dicho de qué tengo hambre…

Todo el cuerpo del otro se estremeció ante el primer toque sobre la ropa, diciendo 'no, no, se despertará Harry', 'no, no, pueden llegar', pero todos sus no fueron ignorados. Por que el animago sabía leer el idioma de su cuerpo, y este decía 'si, si, si'.

- Si no levantas la voz no tiene por qué despertarse. Son las once recién, llegarán como en dos horas. Y… te quedaste sin excusa…

Y probablemente fuera cierto, por que luego no pudo pensar en nada más, ni en culpabilidades ni en que el pequeño Harry estaba un poco más allá.

Eran adictos. El uno del otro. Una adicción grave y probablemente mortal. Ambos lo sabían. Pero ninguno tenía ganas de meterse a rehabilitación.

-------------ô-------------

Pero pasó el almuerzo y nadie llegó.

Pasaron la tarde viendo películas viejas en un canal muugle, y cuando llegaron las seis Remus hizo notar que la leche de Harry se acababa.

- ¡A joder con esos Potter y su 'hora de almuerzo'! – golpeó Sirius la puerta del armario luego de sacar un abrigo para Remus y una chaqueta de mezclilla con interior de lana para él.

El dueño de aquella Haley ilegal había pasado por muchos humores durante la tarde. Primero risa por el atraso (-_Quién sabe que se quedaron haciendo_-), luego indiferencia (-_Bah, si no llegan, mañana vamos a cambiarle el apellido a Harry por Black_-), luego ligero enfado (-_¿Se creen que no tengo vida y que pueden dejarme sus responsabilidades?!_-), el que después de unas horas se transformó en preocupación (-_No les habrá pasado nada, ¿no?_-).

Ahora, como notarán, había vuelto a pasar al enfado.

Dejó la chaqueta de Remus sobre una silla, mientras veía como su pareja envolvía a Harry para llevarlo en brazos. En silencio se acercó a la cuna que había transformado de la silla, volviendo a transformarla con su varita, ésta vez volviéndola un cochecito de metal.

Remus tuvo que respirar profundo, recordándose que era Sirius, y que no debía sorprenderse que cambiase el material de las cosas sin ni siquiera parpadear. De madera a metal. La mayoría de los magos debería entrenar años para ser capaz de transformar la densidad de una madera a otra madera más dura. Pero su pareja era capaz de volverlo metal.

Por Circe, el mundo debía aliviarse de tener a Sirius de su lado.

- Ponlo aquí, así no te cansas, Remus – dijo el de cabellos largos, palmeando el cochecito.

El licántropo asintió, usando magia para calentar ligeramente el biberón con lo último que quedaba de la leche, dándoselo al bebé, dejándole muy abrigado en el coche acolchado.

Se puso su abrigo y su bufanda, mirando a Sirius que seguía maldiciendo entre dientes. Él sabía que el estudiante de Auror no odiaba cuidar a su ahijado, como tampoco a los padres que se retrasaban.

También sabía que Sirius era un adicto peligroso. Él también era un adicto, pero siempre (o casi) se le daba bien controlar sus pasiones.

Acarició el antebrazo del animago, encontrándose con sus ojos. Promesas silenciosas y sonrisas cómplices, logrando que el otro se relajase, besándole ligeramente los labios.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos, mami loba? – se burló ligeramente luego de besarle, acomodándole la bufanda a Remus. Era febrero y ya no llovía, pero siempre hace frío en Londres.

- Si, vamos con Harry a sacar a pasear al chucho.

Sonrisas gamberras y besos que saben a poco. Aunque esperan que esa noche se den lo que falta.

La ida a comprar fue idea de Remus. No era bueno ni para ellos ni para el bebé pasar tanto tiempo encerrados.

Pero la idea de andar luciendo a Harry a cuanto conocido vieran fue, definitivamente, de Sirius.

- Le gustas – le dijo el de cabellos negros que llevaba el cochecito, luego de que intercambiasen unas palabras con la cuidadora del edificio -, te bate las pestañas como si fuera a morirse si no la miras – el de ojos melados entornó los ojos, murmurando un '_Por favor_'.

- La he visto moverte el trasero de manera, definitivamente, poco decente – niega -, y te atreves a decir que yo le gusto.

- Hey, quizás quiere armar un trío, ¿qué opinas?

La mirada de censura no fue suficiente para apagar la risa del animago, como tampoco para acabar la discusión. Por que el ex líder del equipo de Quidditch estaba _absolutamente_ seguro de que esa chica se moría por algo de Remus.

Una semi discusión que se alargó por las tres calles hasta la tienda, donde Sirius siguió luciendo a su ahijado, mientras el hombre lobo compraba lo que les hacía falta, frente a la atenta mirada del dependiente, que se dividía entre atender al ex prefecto y vigilar que Sirius no se robase nada (nunca le había descubierto, pero sus instintos nunca le engañaban).

- Ya no eres un niño, Sirius – le regañó sin mucha fuerza Remus, mientras el de botas se comía un caramelo por el que _no_ había pagado. – No puedes seguir con las mismas de cuando tenías trece, existe algo llamado crecer y…

- A ese tipo le gustas, Lunático, y si quiero robarle un caramelo a un tipo que mira lo _mío_, lo hago – medio ladró, sin molestia.

El otro solo pudo suspirar y medio esconder el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, mascullando algo que sonó como '_claro, Canuto_'.

Cuando abrieron la puerta lo primero que sintieron fue el aroma a mujer. Lo segundo, comida casera.

Lo siguiente hizo sonreír al licántropo mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Ver a Sirius hacer una llave a James y revolver aún más sus desordenados cabellos, mientras Colagusano reía y Lily llegaba corriendo para coger a su bebé y llenarle el rostro besos, era, realmente, algo mágico.

Por supuesto que la 'Arpía Pelirroja', como le llamaba Sirius, no se conformaría solo con eso, si no que siguió con su buen amigo Remus, besos más que suficientes para detener la pelea de los de cabellos negros y escuchar el ladrido del más alto.

- Oye, Pelirroja, han acusado de _felona_ a mujeres por menos, así que libera a _MI _hombre lobo.

Naturalmente que aquello no se quedaría así como así. Un '_Oh, el chucho aprendió una palabra nueva_', seguido de un largo y sonoro beso en la mejilla de Remus, mientras esos ojos verdes se clavaban retantes en los grises. Nunca Sirius Black se ha retirado de un desafío, y ese día no comenzaría, por supuesto (-_Así que quieres pelea, Pelirroja. Bien, ¡Ven aquí, Jimmy!_-).

A las ocho de la noche los cinco ex gryffindor estaban sentados a la mesa y disfrutando de esa deliciosa cena. Hasta Sirius declaró que Lily estaba perdonada de todos sus crímenes pasados.

- Gracias por el indulto, señor Reina de Inglaterra – le respondió risueña ella con Harry en brazos, ante las risas generales, mientras el afectado se mostraba erguido y orgulloso.

- De nada, plebeya – cogió el cuchillo de mantequilla de manera solemne y lo posó sobre el hombro de James que estaba sentado delante de él -, a usted le nombre Sir Cornamienta Miope – se giró y lo puso en el hombro de Remus que estaba sentado a su lado y solo sonrió (con esa sonrisa que decía 'bobo' en mil idiomas) –, a usted, señor Lunático, lo nombro Concubino Real – todos se rieron, menos el afectado, que siguió comiendo, con un ligero sonrojo, mientras 'la reina' se giraba a Peter, el que estaba algo lejos, así que lo hizo a la distancia – y a usted, señor Colagusano, lo nombro Paje Real. Usted es quien me asistirá cuando yo me paj-…

- Come, Sirius – le silenció cortantemente Remus, sin mirarle, siendo obedecido, ante las burlas de los otros dos merodeadores – Entonces, ¿cómo les fue, Lily?

James pasó hablando un buen rato, orgulloso de su mujer, de cómo había hecho el trato y ahora su poción curadera se iba a vender por todo el Reino Unido y pronto en América también y el resto de Europa.

- ¿Y hasta cuando tienes las regalías de derechos exclusivos? Vamos, cuando pueden comenzar a salir versiones alternativas legales – preguntó Sirius, interesado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la señora Potter les hizo sonreír ligeramente a todos. Si había algo que tenía esa pelirroja querida era que su risa y su sonrisa era muy contagiosa.

- Hasta el 2080.

La habitación se llenó de '_Wow_', de '_Eres rica, Lily_', de '_No solo ella, sus biznietos seguirán siendo ricos!_', y de '_Ah, joder, debería haber sido mejor en pociones, ¿no crees, Lunático?_'. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el hombre lobo creía que no era sano ser más rico de lo que ya era el Black.

La cena se alargó hasta avanzada la noche, cuando Harry ya había caído dormido en el cochecito obra de su padrino, y este ya había sacado varias heladas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, hablando maravillas del refrigerador muugle, solo detenido su parloteo por su mejor amigo (-_Si sé, Canuto, tengo uno en casa_-), saliendo de pronto la pregunta clave de la boca del hombre lobo.

- Y… ¿Por qué la reunión?

Muchas respuestas tuvo esa pregunta (-_Es sábado y hace tiempo no nos juntábamos todos_-, -_Hay que celebrar que el negrero jefe de Peter le suelte un rato_-, -_¿Necesitamos una razón?_-) y el hombre lobo se dio por servido, por que, realmente como Sirius dijo, no era necesario una razón para juntarse con la familia.

Pero si los Potter y Peter confesasen, lobo y perro se enterarían de que Colagusano revisando en sus viejas cosas del colegio, había descubierto un círculo en el calendario, alrededor del 19 de febrero de 1973. El día que la vida en aquella habitación de los chicos de tercero de Gryffindor cambió para siempre.

El día que el delgado, débil y enfermizo Remus Lupin se armó de valor para confesarse, y frente a los ojos de aquellos tres chicos se transformó. Quizás no físicamente como lo hacía cada luna llena, pero si en su imagen. Ya no era el debilucho, el empollón, el aspirante a Director de Hogwarts. Era el más fuerte de ellos cuatro, el que más sufría, y que lo hacía en silencio y tan bien que nunca lo notaron, a pesar de llevar tres años juntos. Por aquel que juraron morir antes de rendirse en encontrar la forma de no dejarle solo.

Y la encontraron.

Ese día, al saber uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Hogwarts, se formó una pequeña familia. Al comienzo solo cuatro. Una pelirroja llegó para sumar cinco, y recientemente seis.

Una familia sin lazos de sangre, quizás, pero si corazones. Y ese es un lazo eterno, confiaban.

Y por eso celebraban, aunque nadie lo dijese.

**(FIN)**

**Extra**

La chimenea brilló verde y Remus se despidió con la mano de Peter, suspirando luego y sonriendo ligeramente.

Un bostezo suave fue interrumpido por una mano, que le cubrió la boca mientras la otra le afirmaba por la cintura, haciéndole reír ahogadamente por la mano, dándole un codazo suave a su captor, para que le liberase.

- Au.

- Me ahogaba, chucho.

Ambos rieron suavemente, contagiados por el silencio en que había quedado la casa luego de todos los demás se hubieron ido. Se miraron a los ojos largamente, mientras el de cabellos claros acariciaba la mano en su cintura a la vez que su amante acariciaba con la otra su cuello, suavemente.

La distancia entre sus bocas se fue acortando lentamente, hasta que el de ojos grises habló sobre sus labios, haciéndole estremecer con la calidez de su aliento, sonriendo.

- Estamos solos – fue todo el comentario, mientras el licántropo cerraba sus bellos ojos, sonriendo.

- Eso creo.

- ¿Sabes que significa? – la respiración del más musculoso se hizo ligeramente más acelerada. Nadie lo notaría, pero Remus le conocía como la palma de su mano. Y mejor.

Abrió sus ojos y le miró largamente. Medio centímetro separaba sus labios. Procuró sonreír y hablar juguetonamente, sin sacar mucho la lengua, por que estaba seguro de que entonces la perdería. Y en su carrera de profesor la necesitaba.

- Significa que… ¿no hay nadie más?

La sonrisa llega a los ojos grises, mientras masculla algo como '_chistosito_', eliminando aquel odioso medio centímetro y mezclando sus alientos, chocando sus lenguas y, casi literalmente, comiéndose las bocas, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplan de una forma que solo puede ser mágica.

Caminan dificultosamente, pero con la habilidad del practicante continuo. Son capaces de llegar a la habitación de botar ni un solo adorno ni chocar con una sola pared. Magia, de nuevo.

Que la cama no se rompa al tirarse ambos encima a la vez, con una fuerza tan grande, solo puede ser magia.

Que la ropa salga de sus cuerpos entre tirones y sea capaz de quedar tirada por la habitación sin estar rasgada también es magia, definitivamente, ¿Quién sería capaz de negarlo?

Por que no es natural que no choquen, si no miran. No es natural que no se rompa la cama, si ellos se tiran sin cuidado. No es natural que la ropa siga intacta, si usan dientes, garras, y todo lo que tengan para desnudarse, con furia y pasión animal, con más fuego que templanza.

Por que se aman, ambos lo saben. Y no necesitan de besitos ni poemas suaves al comienzo. Son bestias. Un lobo uno, un perro el otro. Se muerden, se lamen, se besan y se ahogan mutuamente. Por que ellos quieren ser mordidos, quieren ser lamidos, naturalmente que quieren ser besados, y no les molesta ser ahogados por la lengua del otro en su garganta.

Dejen los poemas para las tardes con Lily, dejen los besitos para cuando estén enfrente de Harry y no puedan hacer más.

Aquí, en la cama, en su habitación, pueden gritar, pueden gemir, pueden suplicarse y pueden, por un momento, no temer al mañana.

No temer a si volverán de la próxima misión para la Orden, no temer a si la guerra terminará pronto o si los terminará a ellos. No es necesario temer allí adentro, solo es necesario morder, besar y amar.

Y ellos se aman en demasía. Y se muerden, y se besan. Por el que mañana no existe entre esas sábanas, solo existe un caliente y húmedo hoy, que ojala no se termine, por que, joder, es lo mejor del mundo.

Joder, si que lo es.

**(FIN)**

**Nota de Yakumo:** Hola! Primero que todo, disculpen por no poner lemon (*se da contra la pared*), lo intenté, lo juro que lo intenté, para eso era el extra, pero no pude. ¿Por qué no pude, Dios mío? (*se queda un rato mirando al cielo*). En fin, no sé, no me salió (*sigue sufriendo otra rato*). Espero que les haya gustado. Yo creo que daba para una serie de Drabbles más que para un One-Shot, pero, personalmente, no me gustan los fics ni cortos ni con muchos caps cortos. Mi única experiencia con uno así (también de HP) fue un desastre, así que prefiero dejarlo así. Enredado, pero largo y bonito (según yo xD).

El aporte de Harry no es mucho. Tiene seis meses, vamos. Me inspiré en mi hermanito de dos meses para este fic, así que, ¡André Amaru, esto es para ti! ¡Espero que nunca lo leas!! xD

Debo disculparme por otra cosa. Peter no habló ni media palabra en todo el fic. Nada, se le menciona en varias partes, incluso aparece, pero no habla. No fue voluntario, cuando me di cuenta traté de hacerle hablar (específicamente en la escena de la mesa) pero no me funcionó. ¿Será un mensaje subliminal de mi mente? I don't know. El hecho es que, pobre Colagusano, no habla.

Son las 02:57 AM y mañana tengo clases, así que me voy a dormir. Este fic lo escribí a mano hace tres semanas, cuando estuve enferma, pero no lo había acabado de pasar al pc por diversas razones. Ayer fui al concierto de Oasis y estoy feliz, así que supongo que eso ayudó a que lo acabase. En fin. Si llegaste leyendo hasta aquí, te lo agradezco más de lo que te imaginas. Millones de Besos, y gracias por leer =)

Yakumo (07.05.09)


End file.
